A Grand Line Battle!! The Shapeshifter vs The Blind Martial Artist!!
The Epic Battle on the Grand Line, Silver vs Senshi Location: Small island not far from the Red Line Setting: Pre-timeskip Characters: Roronoa Senshi, Nova Blade, Silver, bartender Nova is seen sitting with Silver, Drake and Leo in a bar laughing about there latest adventure. It's loud and jolly and they are all wearing funny disguises, Nova: 'Oi Oi!! That was fun. We should do it again, and nice disguise guys!! ''Nova is seen wearing a red afro wig and star glasses. Silver is wearing a wig similar to Ivankov's actual hair and wearing make-up. Drake is wearing silver armor instead of black while Leo is sitting there dressed as Abraham Lincoln (former american president), '''Silver: '''Shut up!! . . . I wanted the red afro . . . '''Nova: '''Ahahahahaha!!! You shouldnt have drawn the short straw!! '''Leo: '''I think I should dress like this more often!! It's pretty snazzy!! '''Drake: '''This armor looks cleaner silver. Why didnt subarashii make it silver instead? '''Nova: '''Look's like our disguises are working!! Great one guys!! '''Silver: '''You all look stupid . . although I can't see ... I don't even need to sense to know that I make this look sporting. . . some guy should look like me cause they'd look good!! '''Nova, Drake and Leo all think simultaneously: '''He look's exactly like Emporio Ivankov. Doesn't he know that? '''Nova, Drake and Leo: Shut it!! DRINKING CONTEST!!! LOSER GETS THE SUPPLIES!! DEAL!!! As they all start drinking (Excluding Silver) the room's once jolly sound's turn silent, a sillouhette stands at the entrance, Suddenly people all over the bar start to talk, ????: Isn't that Roronoa Senshi? '????: '''What's she doing here? '????: 'I heard she has a 150 million bounty on her head. '????: 'She's got her entire crew with her. ''The sillouhette moves out of the door and sits down on a stool not far from the merry gang. They turn to see her leafing through a packet of wanted posters. Three guys stand right behind her. 'Nova: '''Who the heck is she? '''Drake whispering to the others: '''That's Roronoa Senshi and her crew. The guy with the wings is Burakku. He's got a 75 million beri bounty on his head. The guy in the scarf is Sharpshooter. They say he has the best shot ever so his shot is either equal or greater than Primo's. . . i'd say equal. The guy with all the scar's is Rex Lupis. He was raised by wild wolves pretty cool. '''Nova: '''So who the heck are they?? ''Sharpshooter points to a wanted poster in Senshi's hand and then to Nova. She nods and turns toward them. 'Senshi: '''Take off that rediculous afro Nova Blade. You look stupid. ''There is a collective gasp amongst the patrons of the bar. everyone immediantly stands up and runs from the bar. 'Senshi: '''That includes you three. Abraham Lincoln aka: Leo, Silver Knight aka: Drake, and Emperio Ivankov aka Silver. You look the most ridiculous of all. ''By know the bartender had gathered his coat and hat. 'Bartender: '''Please don't reck this place too much, my insurance isn't that good. ''With that, he runs from the bar leaving the two crews alone. 'Nova: '''OH!!! DONT MESS WITH THE AFRO!!! '''Silver: '''Ivankov . . . Who's that?? ''Suddenly Drake, Leo and Nova dopped to the floor, twitching theor arms as if theyd been stunned, 'Nova, Drake and Leo: '''He's never heard of the queen of queers?!? . . . Lucky . . . ''They all stood back up and brushed dust off their clothes, 'Nova: '''Alright then . . . Who the heck are you? ''Drake suddenly drops once again, Leo is seen patting him on the shoulder while Silver is back in his normal outfit and so is Nova, '''Silver: '''Captain. . . Her bounty isnt even half your's . . . There's no need to even try sparing . . . '''Drake: '''Did he listen to anything I just said